


Ты уже знаешь (You Already Know)

by strikernoqueen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Cherik - Freeform, Dawn of X, Elixir (cameo), Emma Frost (mentioned) - Freeform, Erik Being Cocky, Erik You Slut, Eva Bell (cameo), Goldballs (cameo), Hope Summers (cameo), House of X, Krakoa, M/M, Magic, Ororo Munroe is a Good Friend, Powers of x, Proteus (cameo), Resurrection, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikernoqueen/pseuds/strikernoqueen
Summary: **Содержание: спойлеры Дом Икс 5-6 и Сила Десяти 6**Чарльз и Пятёрка исполняют Протокол Воскрешения на Эрике.





	Ты уже знаешь (You Already Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Already Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013406) by [colette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colette/pseuds/colette). 

> Слова автора: Это короткий драббл, который я написала после прочтения Дом Икс / Сила Десяти. Не читайте, если вы не успели прочитать «Дом Икс» 5-6 и «Силу Десяти» 6. Если вы прочитаете комиксы, то вам будет лучше читать, но я не считаю это обязательным.  
Заголовок (You Already Know) взят из одноимённой песни Bombay Bicycle Club.  
Я просто обожаю эту песню, особенно эту часть текста:  
You said love was painted gold  
Like all things growing old  
The paint peels and slowly falls  
You already know..

Джин стояла напротив арки, не решаясь войти в скрытый от глаз штаб боевых действий. Она знала, что Профессор где-то внутри, ожидает от неё новостей об операции. Девушка также предполагала, что об её присутствии знали, ведь её разум был так близок и так знаком после стольких жизней. Тяжело вздохнув, Джин выпрямила спину и, едва переставляя ноги, направилась в Дом-М. Новости, которые ей предстояло сообщить, были далеко не радужными. Они разобьют Профессору сердце. 

Среди всех членов Тихого Совета Эрик был определённо самым опытным в проведении миссий под прикрытием, которыми занимались Сила Икс. Также способствовал тот факт, что Эрик сконструировал свой дом так, что тот был неприступной крепостью. Разумная растительность, перемежающаяся с рудой — Кракоавским железом. Дом практически являлся живым оружием, готовым по команде Эрика обрушиться на бедные, ничего не подозревающие души. И по практичным и политическим причинам именно Дом-М был назначен центральным штабом для всех операций Силы Икс. 

Джин остановилась напротив покоев Эрика, чувствуя касание: 

— Всё в порядке, можешь зайти. 

Чарльз сидел в кресле Эрика в их личной гостиной, выражение лица было сосредоточенным, когда он снял свой шлем Церебро, поставив тот на пол рядом с собой. В последнее время редко представлялась возможность посмотреть Чарльзу в глаза, и Джин не собиралась терять шанс. Она заметила, что Профессор выглядел вымотанным, будто всё это время он упорно смотрел на шахматную доску, что стояла напротив него; нахмуренный, словно пытался решить задачу в голове. 

— Профессор, —поприветствовала Джин наставника, войдя внутрь. 

Чарльз поднял взгляд, слегка улыбнувшись ей. Было видно, что он очень устал. 

— Здравствуй, Джин. Я полагаю, ты пришла с новостями? — спросил Профессор. 

— Да. Я… не знаю, как сказать лучше. Магнето, Эрик, мёртв, — сказала Джин, опустив голову. Она не могла смотреть Чарльзу прямо в глаза. — Мне очень жаль, Профессор.

После этих слов повисла долгая тишина, пока тихий смешок не сорвался с губ Чарльза. Он встал и подошёл ближе к Джин. 

— Джин, посмотри на меня, — ласково попросил Профессор, приподняв её лицо за подбородок. 

Джин взглянула, будучи растерянной из-за странной реакции Чарльза. 

— Профессор, почему вы улыбаетесь? — спросила она. 

— Да. Я улыбаюсь, не так ли? Наверное, это потому, что я счастлив. Эрик сдержал своё обещание до конца. Разве ты не видишь? — сказал Чарльз, отойдя, чтобы надеть шлем Церебро. — С ним я поговорю потом. Порой он такой упрямый. Позволь рассказать тебе, — попросил он. Он прошёл мимо Джин и вышел из комнаты, жестом пригласив следовать за ним. 

Оба телепата направились в сторону Арбор Магна, Зала Воскрешения, находящегося в самом сердце острова Кракоа. Зал, однако, не был именно залом. Как и любое место в Кракоа, всё вокруг было диким, покрытым различными растениями. Это место скорее походило на инопланетный анклав, заросший странными цветами и буйными растениями. Огромное, похожее на баньян древо гордо возвышалось в центре, превращая это место в подобие монумента, нежели созданный природой уголок. Почва Зала была мягкой и сырой, покрытой мхом, при ходьбе по которому казалось, что паришь. 

Чарльз склонился к Великому Древу, касаясь шлемом в знак почтения. 

— Понимаешь, Джин, после того, как мы основали Тихий Совет, Эрик дал мне обещание, — сказал Чарльз, ласково улыбаясь воспоминанию. Он прожил много жизней, и всё равно этот момент был одним из лучших. 

В ту ночь весь остров отмечал событие. Эрик отвёл его на край утёса, чтобы понаблюдать за празднующими новое начало детьми издалека. Дэззлер и Сайрин устроили музыкальное шоу с фейерверками, в чём им помогли Джубили и Бум-Бум. Дети Света озаряли небо радугами, осыпая их всех звёздами. Невероятно красивая ночь была дополнена драматичным высказыванием Эрика. 

— И что же это было за обещание, Профессор? — спросила Джин, вырывая Чарльза из грёз. 

Ксавье обернулся к своей первой ученице, внезапно вспоминая, что он был не единственным, кто знал Эрика. Они прошли вместе через столько всего, и Джин, скорее всего, была единственным мутантом, кто так же хорошо знал его партнёра. 

— Эрик пообещал, что он сделает всё возможное для нашего совместного будущего. И если он падёт, то сделает это ради нас, — сказал Чарльз. Его глаза заслезились. Эрик слишком легко решался и давал обещания. 

Эрик был намного больше того, что он заслуживал — Чарльз был в этом уверен. Он просто надеялся, что Эрик сможет сдержать своё обещание в этот раз, и, когда наступит конец, они будет вместе, рядом. 

— Он любит вас. Это не секрет, — сказала Джин, подойдя ближе. Она протянула руку, крепко обнимая своего наставника. — Уже нет.

— Я знаю. Этой же ночью он сказал, что не стесняется себя, того, кем он является. Кем мы являемся, — исправился Чарльз. Он вытер следы от слёз и улыбнулся. — И теперь пришёл мой черёд выполнить обещание, дорогая. Пришло время вернуть его назад, — сказал Чарльз, высвобождаясь из объятий и отходя на расстояние вытянутой руки от Джин. — Можешь позвать Ороро для меня, пожалуйста? 

Джин не видела его глаз, но по тону голоса могла точно сказать, что пора привести Протокол в действие. Она отступила шаг назад и сконцентрировала свою телепатию на своей лучшей подруге Ороро Монро. Когда она почувствовала соприкосновение с разумом Ороро, Джин нежно отправила сообщение в мысли подруги: «Ро, Профессор сказал, что время пришло».

Ороро быстро ответила, так как она всегда была готова к экстренным ситуациям вроде этой: — Мы будем через десять минут. 

Шторм встала со своей тёплой кровати и отправилась к покоям Пятёрки, поднимая их, как любящая мать. Фабио, Ева, Кевин, Джош и Хоуп были настоящей находкой; они могли воскресить мутантов. Когда они вместе, то сильны словно боги, однако люди постоянно забывают, что они тоже когда-то были детьми. А за детьми надо следить. 

— Пойдёмте, дети, ваш отец нуждается в вас. 

Зал Воскрешения был тих, когда Ороро и Пятёрка прибыли. Чарльз был занят настройкой нового организма-технологии, который Сайфер и Фордж соорудили для него. Это что-то вроде устройства со встроенными растениями. Джин же с кем-то увлечённо разговаривала с помощью телепатии. Ороро потрясла головой, после чего громко кашлянула. Два телепата тут же обратили на неё внимание. 

Чарльз улыбнулся и встал. Он пошёл в сторону Ороро и Пятёрки, излучая отцовскую гордость, а затем поприветствовал их: 

— Ороро. Дети, спасибо, что пришли так быстро. Как Джин уже сообщила вам, мне нужно, чтобы вы осуществили Протокол Воскрешения для Эрика сегодня ночью. Желательно, чтобы его смерть оставалось в тайне — людям рано знать о наших технологиях. 

Ороро кивнула головой в знак понимания. 

— Конечно, Профессор. Мы подготовимся. Дети, пойдёмте за мной. 

Пятёрка последовала за Ороро в центр зала к Великому Древу, где они и будут выполнять свои обязанности. 

Чарльз обернулся к другому телепату в зале и кашлянул. 

— Джин, прошу, скажи Эмме, что мне будет очень неприятно, если она продолжит отвлекать тебя во время Протокола. Очень важно, чтобы ты оставалась сконцентрированной и могла убедиться, что никто снаружи не будет следить за нами, пока я буду внутри пытаться вернуть Эрика назад, — наставлял Чарльз. 

Джин выглядела виноватой и тут же прервала телепатический разговор. 

— Простите, Профессор. Мы с Эммой планировали расписание для новой школы. Вы же знаете, что она порой… нетерпелива, — сказала Джин. 

Чарльз рассмеялся и сказал: 

— Конечно, Эмма всегда была требовательной, не так ли? Однако школьные дела могут немного подождать. Это важно для нас всех.

— Конечно, Профессор. 

Протокол Воскрешения довольно-таки деликатный процесс. Это только на первый взгляд он может казаться простым и незамысловатым, но на деле выполнять его невероятно трудно. Многое может пойти не так, малейшая погрешность способна испортить результат, и ведь, в конце концов, речь шла об Эрике. Им нельзя было допустить ни малейшей ошибки. Чарльз не смирился бы с неудачей сейчас. 

— Ороро, я буду внизу. Джин скажет, когда я буду готов, — сказал Чарльз. 

Ксавье спустился по травянистой дорожке на нижний уровень Зала Воскрешения, куда доставят Эрика для пробуждения. Он встал рядом с корнями Великого Древа и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Надеюсь, ты был прав насчёт меня, друг мой, — произнес Чарльз в пустоту. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Чарльз закрыл глаза и начал собирать память Эрика и все его прежние жизни в своем разуме. Он сосредоточился на обрушившейся на него массе информации и мысленно передал сообщение: «Джин, скажи им, что я готов». 

По его сигналу Пятёрка начала свою трудную работу, и вскоре атмосфера в зале изменилась, излучая невероятную энергию. Трава и деревья слегка покачивались, воздух накалился. 

Чарльз перенесся в разум Джин, чтобы посмотреть за происходящим наверху. Его сердце забилось чаще от открывшегося зрелища. Ему никогда не надоест наблюдать за этим превосходным танцем — магия, наука и технология никогда не были такими привлекательными. Сначала Пабло создал золотую блестящую сферу, биологическую материю, готовую к формированию. Затем Кевин с помощью его силы начал изменять её реальность, давая ей возможность создавать жизнь. После этого Хоуп влила в сферу ДНК Эрика, придавая ей все физические характеристики мутанта. Джошуа, даритель жизни, продолжил давать сфере жизнь, возможность расти, но не как всем живым существам, контролируемым временем и его законами. Временем, которое Ева Белл, мутант, чью жизнь Эрик спас от преследования людей в далёком прошлом, могла легко изменять. Она ускорила его, заметно сокращая процесс роста. И наконец, наконец, они, словно в языческом ритуале, взялись за руки с Хоуп, как с Главенствующим Магом. Она увеличила все их силы до нужного уровня, чтобы завершить Протокол Воскрешения. В итоге сфера была готова для отправки на пробуждение. 

Сфера направилась вниз и приземлилась у ног Чарльза. Ороро и Джин присоединились к нему, и втроём они стали ждать. Для Чарльза прошла вечность, но он знал, что на деле пролетело лишь несколько минут, прежде чем сфера треснула, и знакомая рука показалась из неё. Эрик медленно вылезал, кашляя и задыхаясь. Он выполз из трещины к Чарльзу, будто это был его животный инстинкт. Только это был ещё не Эрик. Это была лишь его оболочка. Не терпя больше ожидания, Чарльз сел на колени. Он взял Эрика за плечи и тут же втолкнул в него все воспоминания, все чувства и всю историю — его душу — обратно ему через Церебро. Это была непростая задача, Эрик кричал в агонии все это время. Сотни — нет — тысячи лет памяти были вброшены в его разум, но Чарльз крепко держал его и продолжал. Они оба прожили много жизней, большинство из которых были порознь, и лишь несколько из них — вместе. Не было такой жизни, в которой они бы не нашли друг друга. Они всегда находили друг друга, и этот факт придал Чарльзу силу, которая была нужна ему. Он должен был держаться, должен был убедиться, что Эрик вспомнит каждую из них. Эрик отполз назад, потрясённый натиском его старых воспоминаний. Все закончилось. 

— Ч-Чарльз? — позвал Эрик, его голос был грубым, ведь он впервые пытался заговорить. 

Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох, наконец успокоившись. 

— Здравствуй, Эрик. Да, это я, — ответил Чарльз, взяв обе руки Эрика, а затем притянув его для объятий. 

Несколько секунд они просто пытались насладиться запахом друг друга. Эрика не было почти семь месяцев, прежде чем он пожертвовал собой ради миссии и погиб. Чарльз взял на заметку обсудить его задачи в миссиях в будущем. В этот раз все сработало, но в следующий раз, когда пройдет много жизней и времени, он боялся, что ничего уже так не выйдет. И он сжал Эрика крепче в своих объятиях, без слов показывая свои чувства. Эрик, похоже, понял и ответил, глубоко втянув его запах, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. 

Однако, их объятия были вскоре прерваны громким кашлем. Ороро, задрав свою голову, подняла бровь. 

— Подождите, Профессор. Я понимаю ваше нетерпение, но как мы можем убедиться, что это правда он? — спросила она. 

Чарльз неохотно выбрался из рук Эрика, посмотрел на Ороро и улыбнулся, довольный вопросом. В любом случае, Ороро была права. Конечно, это была часть Протокола — убедиться, что Воскрешённый был тем самым, задав ему Вопрос. 

Чарльз ожидающе посмотрел на Эрика и спросил: 

— Ну, Эрик, друг мой. Я знаю тебя?

Эрик посмотрел на Ороро с насмешкой, прежде чем снова взглянул на Чарльза с раздражением. 

— Чарльз, серьёзно? Ты уже знаешь, кто я, — сказал Эрик и, прежде чем Чарльз смог ответить, двинулся вперёд и звонко поцеловал его. На вкус он был все тем же, и Чарльз улыбнулся в его губы, посылая довольную мысль своему любовнику: «Я знаю тебя, но, дорогой, ты голый, и мы целуемся перед публикой». 

Эрик с трудом оторвался от Чарльза, определённо недовольный, ведь ему надо было привести себя в порядок ради двух других людей, присутствующих в зале. Он встал, Чарльз помог ему не упасть, одновременно проверяя, что они выглядят более-менее подобающе, учитывая ситуацию. Чарльз одел Эрика в халат, который он заранее приготовил, пока сам Леншерр с нежеланием поправлял его на себе, словно ткань была колючей. Он поцеловал обе руки Чарльза в знак благодарности. 

— Спасибо.

Чарльз мило улыбнулся: 

— Я ведь обещал, верно?

Эрик не стал ничего отвечать, вместо этого он ещё раз поцеловал Чарльза в губы, после чего повернулся к двум Генералам. Он отпустил Чарльза и направился к Джин и Ороро. К удивлению Чарльза, Эрик искренне улыбнулся им, прежде чем обнять каждую, словно любящий отец. Но, конечно, даже такой редкий миг не мог длиться вечно. Эрик быстро отошёл и командным тоном велел: 

—Джин, Ороро. Спасибо за вашу помощь. Но нам с Чарльзом надо о многом поговорить. Можете идти.

Чарльз скептически потряс головой. 

— Эрик... — выдохнул он. Ксавье был благодарен тому, что был в шлеме, ведь он скрывал цвет его лица. 

Джин, явно смущённая, почти что мгновенно выбежала из зала. Ороро, однако, набралась смелости ухмыльнуться и сказала: 

— Насладитесь ночью. И добро пожаловать домой, Магнето!

Эрик подошёл к Чарльзу и обвил вокруг своего партнёра руки, крепко обнимая. 

— Ну так на чём мы остановились? 

Чарльз вздохнул и снял свой шлем, чтобы одарить Леншерра взглядом, красноречиво выражающим раздражение и насмешку. 

— Эрик, ты ведь понимаешь, что Джин все покажет Эмме. И ты же знаешь Эмму — она не позволит нам забыть. 

Эрик рассмеялся и сказал:

— Помнишь ночь на утёсе? Я сказал тебе, что я не стесняюсь того, кем я являюсь. Ничего не изменилось. Дай ей шанс. 

Эрик дьявольски усмехнулся, прежде чем пододвинуться вплотную и поцеловать мужчину, который вернул его к жизни, до беспамятства.


End file.
